


Peacock of Bruises

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Marking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: Caleb gets irritated at one of Molly's accessories during a date, he marks his displeasure with hickeys - lots of them.





	Peacock of Bruises

Caleb hummed nonsense as he tied his shoes. The hooking wasn't helping the eager-anxious feeling buzzing through his bones. Four hours at the city's boardwalk would normally sound like hell, but he's be with Molly, and that, perhaps, made all the difference.If nothing else, it meant he was eager to see what Mollymauk was going to wear, particularly since he’d been the one to insist on such a long date there.

He was nearly done with his shoes when Molly’s feet stopped just short of Caleb’s toes. Caleb blinked, scooted off the bench he’d been sitting to kneel in front of Molly and cup the back of his ankle. He examined the clear plastic wedges with fond memories of their first meeting, then said, softly, “Ah, My Cinderella, I remember these.” He smiled and rubbed his scruff along the inside of each of Molly’s knees before kissing them and looking up to take in the rest of his love - Holographic skirt, a red, horizontally striped, off the shoulder crop-top with a silvery crochet-lace shawl draped over his shoulders, pale pink lipstick, giant heart-shaped sunglasses and a dramatically floppy hat.

It was… very Mollymauk, though a lower key of drama than usual. “You’re gorgeous, but, my Cinderella, you said you wanted to walk on the beach, right? Do you think uh.. The sand will be more annoying in those shoes?”

Molly scowled, “I'll just take them off when we're on the sand.”

Caleb hummed. “Ja, you could do that.”

“Dammit, I didn't lose that one on the beach.” Molly hissed, more for the show of it than with actual irritation. “But yeah, I suppose I'd need a big bag of we do that. I don’t want to go for flat sandals though! You’ll complain about my hat if I’m shorter than you.”

Caleb winced - he loved the look, but so often he just liked leaning into Molly for the comfort of someone solid he trusted being there, especially in loud, crowded places he would get rather irritated at dodging the brim. Luckily, he knew a solution that might work, “I think, Mollymauk, you have another set of wedges? The ones with the red ribbons, ja? Maybe those?”

Molly pouted thoughtfully, then sighed, “I suppose you’re right. They would play a bit nicer with sand. Alright, Prince Charming, give me another minute.”

“Ja, of course.” He leaned back and admired the sweep of Molly's tail, then sighed. It was a shame Molly shouldn't wear the clear ones. They had looked good, and Caleb always had a thrill seeing Molly wearing those shoes.

The hazards, he supposed, of shoes having a significant meaning.

And then Molly walked out in the other wedges and Caleb beamed, and stood, and nuzzled into Moly’s shoulder when he held out his arms. “You are so beautiful, Mollymauk. Ah - I should, I should ask, you are very femme tonight?”

Molly sighed and kissed Caleb’s temple, “Let’s play it by ear, just go with whatever someone assumes, okay?”

“Ja, okay. Do you want to drive?”

“In these? Hell no, you do it, love.”

Caleb sighed and pulled away to pick up the key ring. “Let’s go then, hmm?”

\----

An entire day spent at the boardwalk was rarely completely pleasant for Caleb. He usually didn't go unless it was truly into winter. Sure, none of the vendors who sold out of carts or tents were around, but none of the tourist crowds or groups of bored teens, or college students too cheap to go home were either. There were people, yes, because the water was always warm on this coast.

Today, however, was proving both more pleasant and more hellish than usual. Pleasant, because Mollymauk had planned out activities that would get Caleb out of the loud crowds, and guided Caleb expertly. Hellish because everytime Caleb went to express his affection by kissing or nuzzling Molly’s neck, he encountered a choker that was the utter worst texture. It made him pull away each time and burn a little with even of it being between Molly’s neck and Caleb.

It was driving him more than a little wild with the craving to just have access t Molly’s neck unrestricted.

 

\----

Caleb parked in their apartment garage, and walked around the car to open Molly's door. It wasn't necessary, but he wanted to, just like he wanted to cup the back of Molly's neck, ignore the feel of that damned plastic choker, and kiss Molly. Which he did. And then he left his hand there, possessive, as they walked up to their door. Caleb's thumb gently stroked the side of Molly's neck the entire way up. 

It didn't escape Caleb's notice that by the time they got there, Molly's breath shook and his shiny, shiny skirt was tented in the front.

It was Molly who unlocked the door with clumsy fingers, but Caleb was the one to shut it by pining Molly against it and kissing him again. He made sure the kids was deep, and pressed his thigh against Molly's hardening cock. His hand hadn't left Molly's neck yet, that easy claim gentle, warm and firm. They were both breathless when Caleb lifted his mouth from the tiefling's. "Molly, I want you to get out my biggest cock. Take off your clothes. Ja, that is good?"

Molly nodded, "ja, ja, green. I'll do that right away."

Caleb eased away from the door and let Molly head to the bedroom, but stopped him before he got far and leaned down to his in his ear, "and take off that damned choker or I will."

Molly shivered and licked his lips. "Yessir."

Caleb toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack before he stalked after his spouse to the bedroom. He took slow careful steps and unbuttoned his shirt as he went.

He found Molly more or less how he predicted: the crop top, his panties, and shoes on the floor, shimmering skirt still on, and him bent searching under the bed. Likely looking for the harness Caleb wore under his pants without a packer. He lowered the fly.

Molly sat up and looked behind him to Caleb, seeing the revealed harness and beaming, but, by the same token, revealing that he hadn't taken the choker of yet. "Mollymauk, come here., Face away from me."

Molly scrambled to obey, "yes sir, right away!" And then he was in front of Caleb, in easy reach.

Caleb gripped Molly's hips and pulled them back, until the base of his tail rested snug against his mound. Caleb ground onto it, grooming from the feel of the ridges there even though their clothes. But he breathed, calmed himself, and leaned down to growl, "I thought I told you to take off this choker?"

"Yessir, sorry sir. I was looking for your harness."

"Ja, but now I am going to take this off you." 

"Okay sir."

Caleb nuzzled the back of Molly's head until he bent it forward. He growled, wordless, then closed his teeth on the back of the choker and dragged the two ends closer together until his tongue could flick the bead from the loop. He released the choker and let it fall from Molly's neck. "You are lucky I didn't cut it."

"Caleb?" Molly tilted his head.

Caleb froze a moment, startled by the concern in Molly’s voice."Ah- color?"

"I just want to ask- you've never threatened to break anything of mine before, is this going to be a thing?"

"Scheisse, sorry. The texture is - I hate it. If I want to rip you out of anything I'll let you know so you can wear things you won't miss. Color?"

"I'm so green, please. Green."

Caleb rumbles deep in his throat and nuzzles against the back of Molly's neck. "Gut. I am going to Mark you, Mollymauk, I'm going to give you a second peacock in bruises and bites." He spread his jaw wide and closed his teeth over the back of Molly’s neck, and slid one hand up Molly's side, to his shoulder, then to cup the front of Molly's neck and tilt his head up. He dragged his teeth against Molly’s neck and to one side, where he bit down harder, sucked, and almost chewed on the tender flesh of Molly’s neck.

"Oh, fuck yes, sir!" Molly arched up, his tail dragging up Caleb's clit until Caleb halted his hips and held him still.

"Nein, none of that yet. Get out of your skirt and prep yourself while I get my cock ready."

Molly whined and pressed back into Caleb's chest, "Caaaleeeb..." 

"You will," Caleb said as he started as he dragged the hand curled around Molly’s throat back down Molly's centreline, "get out of this skirt," he paused as his fingers brushed to waist band, then dropped his hand down to Molly's tents and said, "and prep yourself." Caleb gave Molly's cock a quick squeeze and stepped back. "I will fuck you, ja, so do it."

Molly whined again, but free from Caleb's arms, he began shimmying out of the skirt and digging through the drawer where they kept the line and Molly's protective finger caps.

Caleb started stripping, taking his time with each item, and glancing over to Molly to see how he was progressing. He was bent over the edge of the bed, fingers capped and slicked with lube. Two were buried deep in his as already, and Caleb sighed as he dropped his briefs. He rubbed himself, watching for a time, then rolled his shoulders and started peeling his binder off. 

He breathed deep, rolled his shoulders again, and walked over to where his cock lay. He picked it up just as Molly added a third finger and moaned. "Ja, you want this don't you? Are you ready?"

Molly shook his head, "going - ah! Going to do four, sir."

"Gut, take your time, tell me green when you are ready, ja?" Caleb waited for Molly's nod in response before he hooked his cock into the harness, slipped a condom on, and lubed it up. He watched Molly as he did so, taking in the way that he squirmed, desperate, on his own fingers and fucked himself wide open. 

Molly slid a fourth finger inside himself and groaned, “Caleb, fuck I’ll be ready for you so soon -”

“When you are, I want you standing, facing the mirror, ja?”

Molly groaned, long and low in reply. He squirmed.

Caleb walked over to the mirror, stroking his cock as he did and waited - it didn't take long for Molly to join him, tail arching high. Calleb hummed, deeply satisfied at the sight of Molly so ready for him. "On your tip-toes, my Cinderella."

“Uh-huh.” Molly nodded, raised himself up and balanced as requested.

Caleb smiled at the beauty of him, and walked up behind him, he held Molly’s hips, and slid his cock between lavender thighs.

Molly hissed as his balls were nudged. “Caleb, sir, please, I want you in me. Please sir?”

“Ja, Patience, Mollymauk.” Caleb kissed the side of his neck, then shifted back, lined up his cock, and gently held Molly still as his pushed in.

Molly gasped, “Caleb fuck, you’re so big, this is so good. Oh, I’m not sure I can - my legs, Caleb, Caleb, Sir.”

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you, Mollymauk. You’ll be on me soon enough and it’ll be easier then, ja? But I need you to stay on your toes.” He sank in more, deeper; the thick, long cock strapped to him buried itself deep in Molly’s ass until their hips were flush. Caleb smiled over Molly’s shoulder - his left one, with less ink - until Molly opened his eyes and looked at Caleb through the mirror.

“Sir, Gods, you’re holding me up with your cock.”

“Color?”

“So fucking green, Fuck can you even move in me?”

Caleb chuckled low - he was sure it felt that way, between the size of his cock and their height difference, but it was still mostly molly supporting himself. Supporting himself to put Molly’s shoulder to the perfect height. He nuzzled Molly’s neck, wrapping a hand around to rest on Molly’s belly and dragging his other hand up to Molly’s throat, where he gently cupped the column of his neck. Then he whispered,“Stay on your toes, Mollymauk.” 

Caleb thrust in and out, shallowly, barely two inches, and made Molly sway and moan with the motion.

“Oh, Oh fuck - that’s so shallow Caleb. Please, fuck me harder, Please Caleb? Please sir, I want it harder I want to feel it - OH!” Molly’s babbling cut short with a shout.

Caleb had just bit his left shoulder. He dug his teeth in and sucked hard, readjusted his teeth, bit, sucked and, chewed slightly on the purple flesh and thrust again.

“CALEB!” Molly squirmed trying to get better leverage on the floor instead of being helplessly impaled. He squirmed, whimpered, “Caleb, Oh fuck, Sir, Gods please, please fuck me.”

Caleb’s response was silent, but firm: He pulled Molly into him so his hips couldn’t move, and his hand on Molly’s throat inched up further, forcing Molly to tilt his his head back and stay arched, to stay helpless to suffer Caleb’s massive cock slowly - horribly slowly - fucking him just barely. 

Molly whimpered, “Oh god please, sir.”

Caleb released Molly’s shoulder to admire his work and the way it was already blooming dark. Even better was the way he could see Molly bite his lip in the mirror and whimper, before he started begging again.

“Oh, oh fuck, Mark me, please Caleb! I want to be marked by you, I -”

Caleb bit down again, a different spot, and began sucking and chewing again. He loosened his hold on Molly's stomach, enjoying how his squirming shallowly fucked himself into Caleb's cock. That was good, the way Molly was teasing himself - it was a great opportunity to sink into marking him as he'd promised, satisfying his need to bite deep and hard and suck and chew. He still kept an eye on Molly's face in the mirror, waiting for any signs of discomfort. 

It wasn’t until the Caleb lifted off of the seventh bite that Molly winced. Caleb paused and nuzzled into Molly’s neck, “Mollymauk? Can I have a color?”

Molly huffed, hesitated, then said, “Yellow.”

“What do you need?” Caleb lowered the hand at molly’s throat to his hips and rubs circles with his thumbs there.

“I want to continue, but my calves are cramping.” Molly gave him an apologetic look through the mirror.

Caleb smiled sheepishly - he’d expected a yellow eventually, but more for the biting than this. “Ja, Okay, you need to stretch, then… Would you like me to rub them as well?”

“That - yeah, I think I’ll need that, but plug me if you do? I really want to get back to this.”

“Alright then.” Caleb kissed his neck softly. “Ja, I’m going slide out now.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Caleb pulled out, slow and careful. Molly hissed, but dropped from his tiptoes the moment he was able. Caleb quickly kissed his neck again and went to the toy drawer, pulling out their large butt plug and giving it the same treatment his cock had - condom, lube. There, that was ready.

Molly was biting his lip, “Fuck, I feel so empty, please.”

Caleb stepped up, and Molly lifted his tail and - there, plug in.

Molly sighed, clenched once, then turned to kiss Caleb on the lips. “I’m going to stretch out now.”

“Okay, do that, do that. I’ll figure out something so we can continue like this, ja?”

“Ja, ja, that sounds great.”

“Ah, you’re cute.” Caleb kissed Molly quickly, then stepped back, letting him stretch. He took the time to change his condom and get the lube ready when Molly was, and looked around the room for something that could raise Molly up enough to prevent his calves from cramping again. And that’s when he saw a familiar shine. He smiled to himself and picked up the clear plastic wedges and set them just under the bed.

Mollymauk walked over,and sat heavily, but soon felt Caleb’s sure hands working one of his calves over, massaging deep and chasing away tension. Molly was melting, melting, until his felt Caleb’s bristled cheek on his inner thigh followed by his mouth. “Stay awake, Hmm, Mollymauk?” And now there was fire in Molly’s veins as Caleb switched legs, kissed his other thigh, bit down - and lifted up before putting another mark on him.

“Are you ready to get back to this?”

“Oh gods, yes. Yes Caleb, I’m so green to go for the rest -” 

Molly was cut off by Caleb standing and inching forward. “If I’m going for the peacock… I need to get some marks in front too.” 

“Oh. Oh yeah that. That sounds fucking great. My Lap?” Molly blinked, then asked again, “Please sit on my lap while you mark me, sir?”

Caleb chuckled, straddled Molly’s thighs, then bent and kissed his lips. “Ja, of course Molly, but you can be more of a brat about it.” His kissed those lips again, then lowered himself further to suck on Molly’s collarbone.

Molly immediately arched his back, his chest brushing against Caleb’s. “Ah! Caleb fuck! That’s so yes! Oh - Oh your - Fuck I love your chest hair, it feels so good. You’re so good, Caleb!”

Molly shouted his name as he ground into Molly’s cock and bit a new spot on the front of his shoulder. He shifted back for the next two marks, taunting Molly with the lack of fiction on his cock. Molly shifted towards pleasing, begging, but Caleb kept teasing him with only occasional stimulation by grinning down or reaching around to you with Molly's tail or the butt plug below that until he leaned back and hummed in satisfaction with the dark blooms of color across Molly's shoulder and starting up his neck.

At that point, Caleb stood. Molly whined, looking up to him with wide pleasing eyes. Caleb smirked, knelt down, and grabbed one of the plastic wedges before speaking, "I think it's time to get back to fucking you, my Cinderella. Let's get your slippers on, ja?"

"Oh, I, ja, ja, let's do that." Mollymauk sighed and shivered when Caleb started laying kisses on his calves. He barely noticed his shoes sliding on his feet, not until both were on the floor again, and Caleb was back on his feet.

"In front of the mirror, again, Molly.”

Molly walked back to the same spot as before, facing the mirror, and he had to admire what Caleb was doing with the clear wedges. Molly looked like he was on his tip toes without the strain from actually being in that position. Each hickey had been placed to reflect where the eyes on his peacock tattoo were, and Molly's cock leaked.

His admiration switched to Caleb, though, as he stepped up beside Molly, applying more lube to his strap on cock with practiced ease. "Aren't you just the prettiest like this, Mollymauk?" Caleb leaned in, kissed Molly's shoulder, and slid a hand down Molly's back, to his ass, to the plug in him - and slid it out, setting it on bureau to be cleaned later. He didn't wait long to get back into Molly's ass, only taking it slow to draw out the tiefling's moan. “And tell me… how are you doing?”

“Need a moment, fuck, sir, that plug just doesn't love up to you, sir.”

Caleb chuckled, and brought a hand around to stroke Molly's throat. “You have been very good so far. I need you to be good for a little while longer, and then I will ruin you, and then I will fuck you into the mattress until you cum again, ja?”

Molly's eyes widened in the mirror, his jaw dropping with desire. Caleb bit into his shoulder and sucked hard, drawing out a whine from Mollymauk and making his cock bob. He let out a noise of pure pleasure, long and low and leaving him breathless, and then he swallowed, and gathered his voice enough to ask, “That’s - ah - two orgasms? Sir?”

“Mmmh, ja, two.” Caleb lifted from his work just enough for those words before latching onto Molly again and fuck, he could suck Molly’s shoulder so hard. 

“That - ah - sounds soooo goood,” he barely managed to moan out as his head settled on Caleb’s shoulder, encouraged there by Caleb’s gentle fingers on his throat.

With the next bite Caleb felt himself sinking back into the rhythm of sucking on Molly's shoulder and inching closer to the column of his neck with each bite. It was soothing, and wonderful. Then Molly's tail curled around Caleb's thigh, the top flicking against his cunt, and Caleb had to force himself not to thrust forward, “Molly, Molly, can I move in you? Color?”

And just like that, Molly seemed to find his voice again, albeit with a thinner quality to it, and breathier as well, “Caleb, sir, please. Green, please?”

“Ja, okay.” Caleb eased out and thrust back in. He kept it shallow, like before, but the wedges changed the angle. From Molly's short breath and glazed expression, Caleb could tell he was just barely grazing Molly's prostate. It wasn't hard to see that he was close. Fortunately, Caleb was almost done with his marks. “You are so beautiful, Mollymauk. Two more, and I will ruin you. You’ve been so good, I might let you choose how I fuck you.”

Molly moaned, breathless, and tilted his head further in a silent plea to continue.

Caleb delivered. The bite throbbed dully with each pull of his mouth, and there, on Molly’s neck, then sensation was stronger, more carefully rhythmic. It went straight to Molly’s cock, where he desperately needed attention, any attention - Caleb’s hand closed around him.

Molly moaned and thrust into the hand, then back onto Caleb’s cock. He whined; he was so close.

Caleb moved his mouth one final time, sealing his mouth over a spot normally hidden by Molly's horn. He sucked hard, then bit down, laved at the flesh trapped between his teeth and sucked again. Molly's cock twitched in his hand as the tiefling bucked hard. Caleb peeked in the mirror to confirm that Molly was cumming, and immediately let go of Molly's cock and pinned their hips together. Molly was helpless, incapable of getting more sensation on his cock or prostate, whimpering in Caleb's arms as his cock spurted once, twice, and continued to twitch as if begging to cum more.

Caleb shifted his arms, wrapping Molly in a secure, firm hug as Molly slumped into him and trembled. “Ah, Look at you, Mollymauk, you’re a mess.” Caleb could see it, the way Molly’s hair stuck to his sweat-damp skin, and how Molly’s legs still trembled. “You aren’t cramping again, ja?”

“No, just,still an orgasm, you know?”

Caleb hummed in agreement; he had some first hand experiences there. “Gut. And are you up for more?”

 

“Yes, please, I'm still hard.” 

“How do you want to do this?” Caleb asked and ducked his head into Molly's shoulder. He was flagging, if he was honest. Not to say his interest had wanted; he hadn't come yet himself and although he was satisfied to his toes at how he's marked Molly, he wanted that, and he wanted Molly to come hard.

Molly opened his eyes and Caleb could feel himself being examined through their reflections. “Caleb… color?”

Caleb tightened his arms around Molly, sucked in a breath then let it out slowly with his tension. “Red? I don't think I can continue this as a scene, but I want to continue.”

“You're dropping, sweetheart? Need aftercare?” Molly squirmed, trying to turn around, but stopped quickly.

“Ja, I think I am.”

“Alright, let go of me so I can take care of you, hmm? And what do you think of riding me?”

Caleb let go of Molly, let him slide off his cock with a low moan and a gasp, and then Molly was wrapping his arms around Caleb and kissing his neck. “Mmh, can I take your knot if I'm riding?”

“Fuck yes, always,” Molly replied easily as her started working Caleb's strapon off and threw it's condom away.

“Bare?”

“If you're sure?” Molly glanced up to Caleb's face from where he was guiding the harness down his legs.

“I… I needed the marking to be mutual, please? I want to feel like I'm yours too, after…” Caleb tailed his fingers over the hickeys he left on Molly's shoulder and winced. He might have gone overboard.

“Alright then, let me -” Molly looked at the harness on his hands then put it on the bureau next to the plug. And then he was back to Caleb, one hand on his waist, the other pulling his head down so he could kiss him. Forehead first, then lips, and then Molly was guiding them to the bed, still kissing him. “Help me up?”

Then Molly pulled Caleb closer, so their chests rubbed together. Caleb sighed into it, and Molly was babbling, his hands dancing over Caleb's back. 

Caleb shifted, raised himself in as steady a drag up as he could manage with the ridges interrupting, and dropped down again. It was like electricity, like light and heat in his core, especially with the drag of his chest against Molly's and the way Molly writhed against him.

Molly was always good, always lovely, and he made Caleb feel like a god with how he clung and pressed into Caleb's hairy tits. Between the lightning-pop pleasure of fucking Molly and the power of the tiefling pressing desperately into his chest, Caleb felt his first orgasm. His hips stuttered, and he clenched hard. His mind was gone entirely, for just a split second, but he corralled himself back. He wasn't done.

But he did feel the beginnings on Molly's knot swelling against him. Caleb ground into that larger swelling with each downward thrust. Teasing when he'd take it, feeling how large it grew.

"Molly, I am going to take you. I'm going to take you knot, und your cum. I want you to big good and fill me. I want every ounce of you in me. I want to be yours so please - ah!" Caleb cut off with a shout when he finally stretched over Molly's knot. The shout in turn breaking and turning into a moan as Caleb humped shallowly. "Please, Molly, fill me, claim me like I claimed you-"

Molly cut him off with another kiss, and his hands gripping Caleb's hope and pining him on his cock, his knot. Caleb could feel the hot spurts of cum inside him, could feel Molly's mouth leave his own and lower to bite hard at Caleb's nipple. Caleb's back arched, electricity shooting through him with his second orgasm, as he clenched hard on Molly's cock and knot and cum filling him, still coming. 

Gods, he could feel some leaking out of the imperfect seal of Molly's knot and dribbling down his thigh. He groaned, then leaned forward to rest against Molly. 

“Ah, fuck, Caleb. That was so good,” Molly whispered against Caleb's neck and started stroking him softly. “You want that, uhhh, that after sex birth control?”

“Mmmh, I just want to set here until your knot fades, but after? Ja. I don't think we should be having kids until we're married.” 

“Oh? Is this a proposal, Prince Charming?”

“Nein, not yet, if your amenable I believe might plan one, though.” Caleb so warm and content like this, leaning into Molly against the headboard, Molly's cum and knot filling him up. And he was in such a nice spot to admire what he'd done to Molly's shoulder. “Mmhm, you really should get a second peacock, you'd look even prettier.”

“I might, but I really like this one. I'm going to show it off for as long as it's there.”

Caleb say back slightly. “Molly,” he said in such scandalized times it made the tiefling giggle.

“You did a great job with it. It's gorgeous, and subtle. And goes pretty with with my constellations? I might need to design a bruise-colored peacock inspired by this one.”

Caleb could feel the blood rushing to his face and his in Mollymauk's shoulder again. He sighed, settled, and let himself float.

Sometime later, Molly shifted under him, and kissed his neck. “Mmh, your leaking all over us, I'm going to get you that pill and clean you up, okay?”

“Ja, okay.” Caleb nuzzled Molly then said from his lap and cock to curl up on the bed while Molly disappeared into the bathroom and returned. Caleb watched him set a pill and glass of water on the nightstand and take a warm wet towel from his arm. He closed his eyes when Molly started cleaning him of the cum leaking from his cunt.

“Okay, I'm done with that now, sit up.”

Caleb made a displeased nose, but did so, taking the pill and drinking down the glass of water. “Fuck, I need to -”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon.” Molly helped Caleb to his feet, and kissed his shoulder.

Caleb sighed, returned the kiss to Molly's temple, and wobbled his way to the bathroom. “Mmh, I don't think we've talked about marriage before, are you interested in that?” 

Molly laughed, “Ask me again when your back in bed.”

Caleb chuckled, washed his hands, and headed back to the bedroom with a yawn. “Mmh, I’m going to get the lights, ja?”

Molly hummed from beneath the covers, “Please do.”

Caleb nodded and wandered through the apartment turning off lights as he went, finishing with the bedroom lights. He yawned again, then crawled under the covers to join Molly, who promptly curled into him and settled on Caleb’s chest. “Ja, so that’s done. Molly, How do you feel about marriage?”

“I wouldn’t consider it with anyone else, but I’d like that with you. I’d even like raising kids with you, I think.”

“Mmmh, gut, I want that. I want it with you.”

“We should -” Molly yawned then continued, “We should talk more about it tomorrow, maybe?”

“Ja, probably. Goodnight Mollymauk. I love you.” Caleb kissed the top of Molly’s head, smoothed a hand down his tumble of long hair to Molly’s lower back.

“Love you too.” Molly, in turn, snuggled into Caleb’s arms and relaxed into sleep.


End file.
